A Hundred Drakken and Shego Drabbles
by DrakkenShegoProjects
Summary: A hundred D/S-themed drabbles based on drabble prompt words from Live Journal. This project was started by Alyssa at RS Net in January of 2008, and is finally being published here at FF Net. Will be updated with 10 drabbles at a time.
1. Beginnings

**001. Beginnings.**  
**By Motorized-Sasquatch**

* * *

_BAD DUDES MAGAZINE - CLASSIFIEDS_

WANTED: SIDEKICK/GENERAL ASSISTANT FOR WORLD DOMINATION/CRIMINAL ENTERPRISE

Dr. Drakken, startup world-domination mad scientist and Doctor of Evil, is currently accepting applications for the position of sidekick. Candidate will possess a strong background or formal training in hand-to-hand combat, espionage, theft, driving, stealing candy from infants, and general evil. Excellent pay and benefits. Living quarters provided if needed. Experience is preferred, but will train correct person. Superpowers and the correct attitude are always a plus! Bonuses, karaoke nights, and other incentives awarded for good performance or the ability to keep my annoying, overbearing, WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE mother at bay. If you have worked for Professor Dementor in the past, please do not apply.

Dr. Drakken is an equal opportunity employer.

Send all resumes to:  
ATTN: Dr. Drakken  
1 Scary Caribbean Island Place, Drakken's Island, the Caribbean  
or call 1-555-BLUE-GUY.

_"Why am I even responding to this?"_ muttered a green-hued young woman to herself as she placed a resume in an envelope...

* * *


	2. Middles

**002. Middles.**

**By Motorized-Sasquatch**

* * *

Shego was stunned by the changes to Dr. D. "That's taking casual Fridays WAY too far!"

Drakken's response was to take another bite of his cupcake before asking. "And jusht what do you mean, Sssshego?"

"What do I mean?! THIS is what I mean!" squawked Shego as she jumped up and grabbed Drakken's sweat clothes with one hand and poked his expanding middle with the other. "What are you doing to yourself?!"

"I'm just trying to get rid of the cupcakes!" Drakken stuffed another one in his mouth.

"You sure that's all it is?" asked Shego. "I knew you had a sweet tooth, but this is ridiculous. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to drown your stress in...cupcakes."

Dr. D tried to keep a facade of control, but broke down in seconds under Shego's gaze.

"BAAAW!! Shego! Do you have ANY idea how close we were to world domination? Almost as close as we were with the Diablos! EVERYTHING was in place! Everything was running smoothly! Do you KNOW how LONG it's been since we've had that kind of positive cash flow?! Not since before the cheerleader and her buffoon showed up. And now what do I have to show for it!?" He sobbed.

Dr. D ended his monologue by unceremoniously plopping down onto a box of cupcakes and crossing his arms, sulking.

"Well, you got me." answered Shego, garnering a confused look from Drakken. "But before I let this pity fiesta continue, there's something I've got to do for your own good. Binge-eating isn't the answer, Dr. D."

Dr. Drakken watched in fascination as Shego flared up her plasma and reduced hundreds of boxes of cupcakes to nothing but smoke and ash.

* * *


	3. Ends

**003. Ends.**

**By Sitchit**

* * *

Dr. Drakken's freedom ends in the hovercar. His 3 preset radio stations have mysteriously shrunk to a measly 1 of 6 and he's stuck listening to her hip hop music on the way to the store.

It gives him a scared little feeling in his stomach.

When he takes a shower the next morning, his bottle of 2 -in-1 shampoo and conditioner has been overshadowed by the colorful shampoos infused with red raspberry and satin and handmade tangerine and sandalwood soaps.

He shakes an offensive item over the magazine she's reading and stares down at her expectedly.

"Pumice stone, doy," Shego answers without looking up.

He considers it feebly and can feel all sorts of walls closing in.

The final blow comes when he opens his closet. The sea of blue and black has been disrupted violently by strokes of green and he's left staring numbly as he realizes that Shego has actually moved into his closet. _His_ closet.

"What is all of this?" he questions slowly and he wonders if all of this is too much, too soon.

"The closet?" she mumbles into the pillow, still mostly asleep, "Don't even tell me there wasn't enough room. There was."

She's catty even in her sleep but he considers her words again, looking back towards the now very full space and suddenly it doesn't feel like an ending anymore. Maybe a beginning, he ventures hopefully as he takes in the sight of the two colors hanging comfortably.

Besides, blue and green have always looked nice together.

* * *


	4. Insides

**004. Insides.**

**By Teh Dipstick**

* * *

"C'mon, Doc. Are we buying this place or what?"

"Shego, there are a lot of things to take into consideration when getting a new lair. The location is just fab, and it's all big and evil looking, but it's also damp and moldy."

"Did you actually just say 'fab'?"

"I doesn't look like it can provide power to all my wonderful toys either." Drakken frowned as he entered the next room. "And this is supposed to be a kitchen? I've seen phone booths with more space! Does this place even have a lab? What kind of evil lair is this?"

"Sorry, chump." Shego shrugged at the realtor. "Looks like you'll be going back empty handed."

"I certainly won't be writing out any checks," Drakken huffed, folding his arms. "Not for a place like this!"

The man in the gold blazer gave an overenthusiastic smile. "Not even if it comes with a George Foreman grill?"

"Shego! Pen! Now!"

* * *


	5. Outsides

**005.**** Outsides. **

**By Motorized-Sasquatch**

* * *

Shego knew all about survival. It sorta came with the villain territory. Finding your own shelter, water, food, etc. was nothing she couldn't handle. So, hiding in a dense clump of trees and rocks for the night while GJ hover jets circled the area with spotlights ablaze was not a tough task.

Still, she considered herself an indoor girl, preferring a soft bed and a microwave to sleeping on rocks and foraging.

'_But, sleeping under the stars has some benefits_.' she thought with a smirk as she and Dr. Drakken huddled closer together under their shared emergency blanket, trying to find any extra warmth. She listened for the hover jet engines to grow more distant before she leaned on Dr. D's shoulder and drifted off.

* * *


	6. Hours

**006. Hours.**

**By Sweetnsour**

* * *

They shared a look as they shivered on the front porch, waiting for the other to make a move to knock on the door.

"Well...?" Drakken prompted. Shego glanced at the door, and shook her head no. She wasn't ready yet.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal..." He started. He was growing impatient, and it seemed as if they'd been standing there for hours.

Shego cut him off. "Not that big of a deal? Who do you think you're kidding, Drakken? It's a huge deal!" She growled.

For a moment, they were surrounded by a horror-movie-esque silence.

"...You know, you can't call me Drakken in front of her..." He smiled impishly.

Shego rolled her eyes, but only after grabbing her blue boyfriend's hand for luck; when visiting his mother, she'd need all she could get.

* * *


	7. Days

**007. Days.**

**By ****Teh Dipstick**

* * *

They walked out the door. She glanced over at him. He was smiling. Humming to himself even. Another karaoke night over with.

"See ya on Monday, Doc." She jumped into her small, black hover car, which was parked next to his, and took off.

The lair felt empty. He didn't care too much. It gave him the opportunity to work on his plan in peace for a couple of days.

No sarcasm. No lip. No vexing. No interruptions. No-one to share his childhood stories with. No one to listen to him gloat. No one to rant to. No one to share the experience of the Sci-Fi movie marathon he'd been looking forward to with.

He sighed. So maybe he did care, just a little.

The apartment was dark and cold. It didn't surprise her. She hadn't been there since Monday morning after all.

She turned on the lights. The silence didn't bother her. She was a loner.

She turned on the TV as well as she sat down on her small couch, picking up a magazine. Not because she felt the need to have some sort of background noise while reading. She just wanted to hear the latest news was all.

She didn't glance over at the phone because she hoped that he'd call and invite her over to watch that movie marathon with him. The one he'd been talking about all week. Any call could've been important.

It was only Friday night. Two more days to go.

* * *


	8. Weeks

**008. Weeks.**

**By Sitchit**

* * *

In any given month, Dr. Drakken really only had 3 workable weeks.

Week 1 was spent on the planning process. Frantic energy snapped across his synapses, leaving the doctor all but buzzing. Scrapped diagrams, blueprints, and banana peels scattered the floor.

Week 2 was filled with the impatient tapping of his feet, fidgeting, and unspent enthusiasm he could barely contain as he waited for Shego to return with stolen parts.

Week 3 was it, the completion of whatever tremendous machine he was working on. Dr. Drakken would look up, smile proudly, and swing his arms around animatedly as he explained in great detail his 'greatest doomsday device ever.'

Then came the teen heroes, the fighting, and the very, _very_ annoying destruction of his lair.

Week 4 was when everything caught up to him. Sure, the pain in his back, frustration, and hot sting of failure were all unwelcome, but nothing compared to that hushed and angry phone conversation he had every 4 weeks in the drug store.

_"How in the world am I supposed to know the difference between a Tampax Pearl and a Playtex Sport?! - Well, then just tell me what you want; I can't read your mind! - Wait, what? Maxi Pad who?"_

Once every 4 weeks was once too often.

* * *


	9. Months

**009. Months **

**By Charlotte C**

* * *

They had been dating for a few months now…real dates: Dinner, dancing, movies… making out. But so far, that was all.

And every time he had to _ask her out_.

"Shego, I wanted to ask…that is, I wondered if you would like to, maybe, um, go to dinner or a club or…something?" He trailed off nervously.

"Can't go out tonight, Doc. I always wash my hair on Wednesday." Shego answered.

"Well, thanks for that flashback to high school!" Drakken snapped, starting to stomp off.

Shego touched his arm, stopping him. "It wasn't a _rejection_, you doofus. It was an _invitation_."

* * *


	10. Years

**010. Years.**

**By Sweetns****our**

* * *

Years have flown by like the hover car they used to own.

Shego is now Shego Lipsky, and has somehow become 'Soccer Mom'. She drives a maroon mini-van around.

Dr. Drakken changed his name back to Drew Lipsky, and gave up his career as a mad scientist. He's now a telemarketer.

_At least he's still evil_, Shego reminds herself each day as she brews their coffee. _At least he's still evil._

* * *


	11. Red

**011. Red.**

**By Sweetnsour**

* * *

Shego gasped as the brick-colored liquid dripped from Drakken's mouth.

"No!" She cried out, grabbing his hand in hers.

"...Shego?" He asked, quietly.

"What?" Their eyes met and locked in on each other as the light grew dim around them.

"It's only tomato sauce..." He reassured her, trying to reason with her.

"I don't care! I didn't bring you to this fancy restaurant to have you spit up all over the place!" She ranted.

* * *


	12. Orange

**012. Orange.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal**

* * *

"...You look good."

"Shut up, Doc."

It was true though. No matter what she was wearing (or wasn't, for that matter) no matter the color, style, Shego always looked good. Always.

* * *


	13. Yellow

**013. Yellow.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal**

* * *

She stood before the mirror, blonde wig on and Drakken standing in the door frame of the lair's public restroom. "Err... it's not what it looks like."

"It better not be. You're not thinking about dying your hair, are you?"

Shego's eyes narrowed. "And if I am?"

He pulled the wig off of her head. "It's yellow! Anything less than gold is unacceptable. Remember that."

* * *


	14. Green

**014.**** Green.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal**

* * *

"...You're green _there?_"

Shego sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *


	15. Blue

**015. Blue.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal**

* * *

The song was on loud, and pulsing through the lair. Drakken growled, knocking loudly on Shego's door. "SHEGO! TURN OFF THAT INFERNAL NOISE RIGHT NOW!"

The music stopped, and Shego opened the door to her room. She leaned against the door way, arching an eyebrow. "Well?"

"...Yes. And keep it down!"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him...then began to hum.

"SHEGO! I MEAN IT!"

* * *


	16. Purple

**016. Purple.**

**By Mego ZT**

* * *

Mego climbs the stairs of go tower leading toward the bedrooms. _I can't wait for this day to be over_, he thinks to himself. As he approaches the top of the staircase, he hears muffled voices. One voice sounds familiar but he can't place either of the two. _Hego is supposed at Bueno Nacho, and the twins are on a camping trip. Who could be here?_ Mego realizes the sounds are coming from his room. He opens his door to see Drakken and Shego in his bed.

"Hey, bro," Shego remarks. "Just giving the doctor a tour of Go Tower."

* * *


	17. Brown

**017. Brown.**

**By Sitchit**

* * *

It clung to their bodies, hot, humid and wet. Specks of mud, kicked up from the Earth, splattered across their clothes as they trekked through the rain forest after the invasion.

Shego pointed. "You've got a little… there, on your face…"

Drakken grimaced, unamused.

"I… I'll just get it."

Her attempt to wipe the splotch of mud from his face only made it worse, leaving a big brown smudge on his cheek.

The corners of her mouth turned up.

She tried desperately... and failed— she was laughing hard.

His heart swelled. After a moment he realized he was laughing too.

* * *


	18. Black

**018. Black. **

**By Motorized-Sasquatch**

* * *

Caribbean storms were nothing to trifle with. First, the storm had taken out the main power to the lair. Then, as luck would have it, an errant bolt of lightning fried the battery-operated fuel pump on Drakken's huge diesel-powered electric generator. The lair's interior was bathed in pitch black.

"Jeez, I can't see anything! Haven't you ever heard of _windows_, you big blue dolt?!"

"Windows aren't very super villain-y, Shego!" was Drakken's half-hearted retort.

Drakken put his arms out and began to stumble in the general direction of the storage locker where he was pretty sure he kept a battery-operated lantern. Shego had just realized that her hands could provide all the light she needed and was about to flare them up when something bulky and heavy crashed into her.

"Waagh!"

"Agh! Hey!"

In the quiet blackness of the lair, the collision seemed deafening.

"Shego, are you still there?" He called out to the darkness. "I'm okay, I fell on something...soft and...squishy…" He squeezed with both hands. "What _is_ this, anyway?"

The blackness suddenly lit up to a bright green. Drakken blinked, and then recoiled in terror as he noticed where he was, and where his hands were.

"Shego! I'm sorry, I...uh...accident...and..." the blue man was spluttering and probably petrified.

"Dr. D, you've got two choices here. You can either run for your life..." Drakken looked like he was considering doing just that. "Or, you can keep doing exactly what you're doing." Shego fixed her gaze upon him.

Drakken blinked in confusion for a moment, before realization set in. A leer formed on his face before he began to lean towards Shego.

And once again, the inside of the lair went pitch black.

* * *


	19. White

**019. White.**

**By Sweetnsour**

* * *

Shego stared at her boss, awestruck. She'd never expected him to ask that. He'd asked— more like demanded— her to do tons of things in the years they'd been together. Things like, 'Can you get me that laser?' or, 'Shego, get Kim Possible!', but not once had he asked her this before.

"Any particular reason why you're still here?"

Shego's normally challenging eyes faded into that of shock. She had hoped to put this question away in storage, neatly packed under everything else to be forgotten.

"The dental plan is pretty good." She told him.

She caught a glimpse of his dazzling, white smile before she turned away. _It's one heck of a dental plan._

* * *


	20. Colourless

**020. Colourless.**

**By Charlotte C**

* * *

He enjoyed it at first. She was pleasant, polite, compliant; the cookies he ordered her to bake were delicious. Why did she say she couldn't cook? Wait— she never said she _couldn't_— just that she _didn't._

It was what he wanted— right?

Bored, he tried to provoke her, but she just smiled that bland smile and said "Yes, Dr. Drakken" in a monotone. Her face was slack, her eyes dull, her voice flat.

When the mind control chip came off, her eyes blazed emerald, her face contorted with rage, and green flames shot from her clenched fists. When she caught him, he admitted he was afraid. What he couldn't admit, even to himself, was that he liked her better this way.

* * *


	21. Friends

**021. Friends.**

**By Ninnik Nishukan**

**

* * *

**

"Loved your act, Dr. Drakken! Or should I say _Drew_?"

"Hey, maybe you could do an _encore_!"

"They're only _jealous_," Drakken muttered, but she noticed his jaw tightening as the other inmates jeered at him.

Shego let him walk off by himself to sulk. She'd see him later, anyway.

Sighing, she whirled around to face the tormentors, her smile cold. "So…you people like _rapping_, do ya?"

Come dinnertime, nobody felt like joking anymore.

Drakken peered cautiously at the silent, sullen crowd, then at Shego. "What's going on…?"

"Guess they were just jealous after all, Doc." Shego said, looking self-content.

Drakken grinned.

* * *


	22. Enemies

**022.**** Enemies.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

They had been many things; employer and employee, partners, father and daughter, sister and brother, friends...

But the minute he replaced her, the moment he uttered _"...is better than you."_ they were no more than enemies.

And that hurt more than the betrayal.

* * *


	23. Lovers

**023.**** Lovers.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

They kissed fervently, needingly. It'd been a long time coming, and Shego was more than ready for it. "This doesn't mean anything."

Drakken absentmindedly agreed, not really hearing her. He was too focused on her removing his lab coat and the increasingly desperate kisses they shared.

She stopped, grabbing his face and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "This," she motioned between them, "means **everything**."

* * *


	24. Family

**024. Family.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

She stood before him playing with his bow tie and adjusting the top of his hair. "You really don't need to dress formally. It's my parents. They won't bite."

He grumbled something unintelligible, but she believed she heard something along the lines of 'you certainly do.'

"D, sweetie. I went through your mother. Your psychopathic, tried to kill me with her cooking, thinks I'm not good enough for her perfect son MOTHER. Couldn't you at least meet my parents? My sweet and wonderful, clueless parents?"

He grumbled again. A growing habit she noticed.

On the other side of the door, our heroine's (well, if she could be called that) doting parents were having a similar discussion.

"I don't like him."

"You haven't met him yet."

"What was that photo she sent to us? A pony tail? No daughter of mine will marry a hooligan!"

The ever patient wife shook her head. The sooner this was over, this "official meeting of the parents", the sooner life could go on as usual.

"And what kind of name is that? Drake... Drake Ken something or another. I'm telling you this boy is bad news."

"Of course dear." With that she rang the door bell.

Back inside, Mrs. Lipsky made her way from the kitchen. "I'll get it!"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not. Mother!" The three trailed off to the door. Ever eager and anxious to meet her sons girlfriends parents the door was quickly opened- "Kim Possible?!"

"Shego?"

"Mom?"

"Shego? Is everything alright I thought I heard you scream...Kim Possible?!"

"Drakken? And her name is Kim Stoppable now!" Ron cried, ignored.

Drake Ken Lipsky and Shauna 'Shaun' Stoppable stood, staring at the scene unveiling before them. Their eyes met and at once began to laugh. A normal life was going to be impossible they realized, as being extraordinary (or rather, anything but ordinary) was a trait that ran in their families.

* * *


	25. Strangers

**025. Strangers. **

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

It would seem that Shego, at least when emotionally altered by technology, had an affinity for Photo Booths. Looking back at his copy of the pictures he and Shego had taken together and the one he had found partially burned with Shego intact (the other person had however already burnt away when Doctor Drakken found it) he couldn't help thinking that he was looking at a stranger.

So when they finally met, face to face, is it any wonder that Doctor Drakken had the inclination to hold her close, and never let go?

* * *


	26. Teammates

**026. Teammates.**

**By Ninnik Nishukan

* * *

**

"…I heard it was…what's-his-face…Drewken."

"Drakken."

"Right."

Drakken looked up from the funnel cakes, spotting a man and a woman he didn't recognize.

Newbies.

"The…intercontinental whatcha-ma-callit? Shook the planet?"

"Sounds nuts enough for Drakken."

Drakken glared.

"Drakken _and _Shego. She's never far away."

"Why doesn't she go solo?"

The woman scoffed. "I heard she can't even beat that _cheerleader_!"

Drakken growled.

"_I'd_ hire Shego." The man mumbled; clearly the sidekick.

"I _bet_. Anyway, everybody knows they're washed-up. We'll show them _we_ can defeat Possible!"

_Humiliating Defeat for Newcomer Villain Duo_, the Middleton Examiner read on Monday.

Wade had received an anonymous tip.

* * *


	27. Parents

**027.**** Parents.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

"And here's Drewbie taking his first bath! Awww, would you look at that toosh!"

Drakken couldn't tell who was suffering more; himself from embarrassment or Shego from boredom.

Either way, he had to get his mother out of the house.

"Aw! And here he is on the potty!"

_Now_.

* * *


	28. Children

**028. Children****.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

It was their last real act of evil. And it was _brilliant_. The conception of it was a feat in its own, the hours spent to create this monstrosity.... the days contemplating it before finally Drakken took Shego by the wrist and led her away to perform the deed.

"...it's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is."

The next day, Kim Possible screamed in horror as she found HAVE FUN AT COLLEGE! LOVE DOCTOR D AND SHEGO engraved on the side of her car, the keys responsible next to the slashed tires.

* * *


	29. Birth

**029.**** Birth. **

**By ****Motorized-Sasquatch

* * *

**

"BUT I WANT THE CAMARO!" Whined the grouchy blue man as he stood on the dealership floor.

"Why? Because your idiot cousin has one? We don't need a gas-guzzling V8 sports car, Mr. Midlife Crisis!" Retorted the equally irritated green woman. "We need a _practical _vehicle."

The poor sales drone had no idea what to do with the bickering, oddly-hued couple. He was certain that he'd seen some sort of ray gun tucked into the blue man's belt, and he wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure he'd seen the green lady's hands light up with a strange pulsating green fire.

The blue man continued, undeterred "Why practical? It's just the two of us!"

"What if I told you it wasn't going to be just the two of us for much longer?"

The blue man looked confused for a second. Then his features registered shock as he understood what she was saying.

"Shego?"

"That's right, Drew."

The blue man suddenly turned to the greasy, tie-wearing car salesman, and after a glance at the nametag clipped to the salesdrone's tie said: "Well...Reggie...we'd like to test-drive the hybrid minivan over there..."

* * *


	30. Death

**030.**** Death. **

**By Motorized-Sasquatch

* * *

**

"Oh, why?! Why did this have to happen!?" Dr. D was hunched over the small gravestone, sobbing uncontrollably.

He'd lost more than just a friend or a sidekick. He'd lost a partner. A mean, occasionally unstable, never-followed-directions partner. He felt like his life would never be whole again.

A sympathetic voice reached his ears. "Come on, Dr. D, let's get out of the rain and go home," said Shego, as she gently lifted Dr. D up and gave him a soft, one-armed embrace around the shoulders.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. "All right, Shego." Shego kept her arm around him and decided to make him some warm cocoa moo as soon as they were home.

As they were walking away, Dr. D took one last glance at the stone.

_Commodore Puddles. 1996-2008.

* * *

  
_


	31. Sunrise

**031. Sunrise.**

**By SweetnSour

* * *

**

Shego looked out the window. The sky was slowly turning pink. The soft wind outside called to her. She needed that reassurance.

She crept out of bed, not to awaken her boss sleeping next to her, and creaked across to the balcony that lead from their bedroom.

The wind blew her charcoal hair from her slightly thinned face. The confused feeling that combined with the soft wind that made her shake brought unfamiliar thoughts to her head.

'It will all be different now. A good different.' She stared at the sun, as it lazily rose above the jungle. Their new beginning.

* * *


	32. Sunset

**032. Sunset.**

**By Lord FunkyFist

* * *

**"You think he'd be used to this by now" she thought to herself, "How many times have we had to make a hasty retreat after _she_ foiled whatever 'perfect plan' you've concocted?"

Shego took a brief moment from piloting the hover car to look back at the "Almost New " Lair collapsing in on itself. She could hear Drakken still rambling on about how close he was to achieving his goal, sounding almost surprised that the two teenage crime fighters have discovered their whereabouts. It was a process that even she has come to terms with: Mad Man Creates Scheme, Mad Man takes Action, Hero Spoils Plot, Mad Man's Hide Out is obliterated.

It was almost like a routine, just as how her and Kim will always engage in combat whenever they're in the same room. It was a bit different this time though, usually their getaways occur in the middle of the day or the dead of night, but as Shego focused her sights back in front of the vehicle she could see the sun just barely setting over the horizon.

She knew it was cheesy, but she couldn't help but feel a bit calmer and optimistic. Perhaps this little anomaly could be interpreted as a sign of change, that one day there will be no red haired hero to spoil the fun. That just maybe, one day he'll have his fifteen minutes of fame after all has been said and done.

Drakken's venting became muttering as he pulled out his phone, no doubt to try and have a little chat with his insurance.

"Some day." She sighed to herself.

* * *


	33. Too Much

**033.**** Too Much.**

**By Sitchit

* * *

**

"Well, I disagree."

"I didn't ask your opinion, Shego."

"I just really don't think—"

He cut her off. "Enough, all right? I get it, you think it's a bad idea, blah blah blaaaah. Don't care, moving on."

She scoffed. After a strained pause, she tried again. "It's just, I really think it's too much!"

"Shego!" Drakken snapped, slamming down his fork. "What do you not understand here? If I can eat this whole cheeseburger I get it for free!"

"It's 5 pounds of beef!"

"And 5 pounds of fries!" He added with a giddy smile.

She was going to be sick.

* * *


	34. Not Enough

**034.**** Not Enough.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

"Shego!"

She entered the room, stopping at a distance, shifting her weight to her left leg and placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, Doctor D?"

He took a deep breath, trying to erase her very come hither position from his mind. "Pass me that screw driver, will you?"

She grumbled, performing the trivial task. "I'll 'screw driver' you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Certainly nothing enough to catch YOUR attention."

Apparently for both sides, the employer/employee relationship was no longer enough.

* * *


	35. Sixth Sense

**035.**** Sixth Sense.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

Something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something was wrongly off. He was used to her disappearing "taking a vacation" without notice, but this...

This scared him.

He was relieved to have found her (in Go City, of all places) but when he questioned her about it, she shrugged it off. "It was no big deal. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

He knew she was lying, but as long as she was beside him and safe, then nothing was wrong. Everything would be fine. It was no big deal.

* * *


	36. Smell

**036. Smell.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal**

* * *

Working with Hank Perkins was not one of Shego's fondest memories. He dressed like a wannabe business man, his voice was high and shrill and he didn't _wear_ cologne...he _bathed_ in it.

Walking past him was like walking into the waiting room at the Greek Spa where the older business men liked to mingle in between massages and steams.

So during this caper, Shego tried to keep herself closer to Drakken, who smelt like the cupcake batter...

_Just to cover up Hank,_ she convinces herself.

* * *


	37. Sound

**037. Sound.**

**By Han Futsu Anti Normal

* * *

**

He makes little grunts, sounds that indicate his displeasure when he is upset.

Sometimes he hums when he's having a good day, a little tune Shego doesn't recognize but is familiar with because he chooses to hum it over and over again.

Recently he's been ranting, a lot. Raving on and on about "My plan this" and "Kim Possible foiled that" and "I'll get her next time or my name isn't..."

etc, etc, etc.

Right now, he's yelling out to her. "Shego! We're going to be late!" He's a bit nervous about getting Big Daddy Brotherson to give him the information he needs for his "biggest plan yet".

On cue, Shego walks into the garage where the hover car lift is. He looks at her, his jaw dropping just slightly. Had anyone else tried to pull this look off they would have looked (for lack of a better word) _skanky_. Shego, however, looked...

"Good. Now we can go." On the drive to the Bermuda Triangle, Shego decides to enjoy the silence.

* * *


	38. Touch

**038. Touch.**

**By Robbie Valiant, P.I.

* * *

**

"Would you like to hear more scintillating stories of my formative years?"

He did one thing as he said this. A seemingly innocuous act. He pinched her cheek. They both felt an odd sense of contentment with it.

"Of course I'm happy," he rationalizes in his head, "she's finally being the supportive, loyal sidekick I always wanted."

Shego had settled herself to cope with the fact she was stuck obedient indefinitely. She watched this, an outsider in her own body. She immediately shoved that aside. It was wrong. She should be ENRAGED!

"Yes, Doctor Drakken," she said, her voice bubbly.

* * *


	39. Taste

**039. Taste.**

**By Ninnik Nishukan

* * *

**

There are things he'd never expected to taste.

Coffee that Shego made for him when he was working late. Even if she didn't have to.

The sweat of her palm as they lay huddled together in a ditch in awful, orange prison suits, hiding from GJ and Possible.

Dinner that they made together. Bored, she'd hovered, pestering him; before he knew it, she was chopping vegetables.

Shego's cheeks.

Shego's lips.

Shego's tongue.

Shego's breasts.

Shego's…uh— well, he'd certainly never expected _that_.

Whenever she looks at him now, eyes soft, there are words she can't say.

He can almost taste them.

* * *


	40. Sight

**040. Sight.**

**By Ninnik Nishukan

* * *

**

He couldn't move. All he could see was the ceiling; off-white, with a few cracks.

_Where's the nurse? It's TV time! I want my adjustable bed...adjusted!_

Shego's frustrated voice interrupted his thoughts: "I _told _you it was gonna blow up the lair, but did you listen? No! And_ now_ look at us!"

Delighted, he waited for another outburst, but she'd fallen asleep again.

Drakken sighed. It was going to be a _long_ two weeks in traction.

If he _really_ strained his eyes, though, he could _just_ see the dark shimmer of Shego's hair, and the sharp curve of her nose.

* * *


End file.
